


A Duel

by Aviendha69



Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Make love like war, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviendha69/pseuds/Aviendha69
Summary: Rey reacting to Kylo Ren's Alpha maleness.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653184
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: KYLO/REY, Rey/Ben Solo, reylo trash





	A Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Getting this out of my system so I can continue the main work.

She suddenly appeared before him. "I challenge you to a duel. On Byss. We'll finish this." And she was gone.

A week had passed since Crait. He thought she was done with him, but clearly she wasn't. He was stunned. A wave of feelings washed over him. 

When he found her in the grassy clearing, she was dressed in black leather strips and light armor laced-up the front. It was warm in the morning, it would become sweltering by noon. She had tied her hair in a long braid. Alone, she had been meditating. She stood and his first instinct was to look for a weapon: he saw she didn't have her lightsaber. Instead, she had a sapling in her hand.

He took off his cloak.

"You've more courage than sense" she taunted him.

"You've let anger blind you." he retorted. 

"Drop the lightsaber, Kylo Ren, this is a hand-to-hand combat only, not even use of force. Can you do that?"

"What foolishness is this, I'm twice your strength!"

"But half my speed, you lumbering ox."

With that, she lunged at him, jumped up and kicked him in the chest, somersaulting back while he was thrown to the ground. He quickly got up again, and he felt heat rise in his face. 

He advanced on her, but she was more agile and she would streak past him, hitting him with that switch she'd made. She was precise and reached places where the fabric was taunt over muscle or didn't protect him well. The hits smarted. He would have red stripes on him later.

She was right about her speed and try as he could, he couldn't get a proper grip on anything solid, an arm or a leg, or ever her braid, she kept twisting out of his grip. In their circling, his shirt (shamelessly) got caught in a wiry bush, ripping a sleeve open.

She was filled with a kind of nervous energy, but wasting much of it dancing around him, hitting him everywhere she could reach, especially his buttocks, then jumping away again. She started to slow somewhat. He was patient. 

When he caught the front of her shirt, he thought he had her, so he pulled her in, but she quickly climbed over him like a cat, tucked herself into a ball and pushed him with her feet, toppling him again, freeing herself. He hadn't let go of the shirt and the ribbon-lace ripped away. He cast in aside and looked at her. Sure enough, her shirt was open. A breast peeked out at him before she straightened and the fabric covered it again. That was a surprise. He felt his loins give a little throb. Now he was in a sweat. His own ripped shirt was becoming a hindrance; he finished tearing it off. She made a face, seeing him, shook her head. Faced him down again. Her open blouse did not seem to phase her. She ran at him again, giving him another welt with that little whip of hers. Across his chest this time. It fell on a nipple and the sudden intense pain stunned him. His loins gave another throb and he realized this duel was not a combat to the death. Something else was going on. He looked her in the eye: saw a hunger there. She was not toying with him. Not precisely. She wanted something from him. Something there was no way she could ask for. 

Rey's anger had gotten the better of her. This physical confrontation had her heart beat to a rhythm unknown to her until the clash in the snowy forest on starkiller base. She wanted to defeat him again. To exult in victory over this Dark Lord. She wanted him down at her feet, on his knees, begging. Beyond that, she didn't know what she would do with him.

He saw he could not chase her so he would have to draw her in close enough to grip her. He let himself fall to his knees, leaning forward on all fours, like he was catching his breath. She moved it close and whipped his back then jumped away. He twitched but took the hit without crying. He'd been whipped before. She moved in close again and hit him again. He let out a gasp. That would move her. She hit him twice again before his hand snaked out and caught her behind the knee, tripping her to the ground beside him. She started a roll but his other hand reached her and caught a wrist. He held her in an iron grip. She was caught. He reached for the whip and broke it from her. He held her, unsure what to do with her. 

She was feral, she bent to his hand and bit him, hard, but he still had his leather sleeves and she didn't hurt him. She tried to twist out of his grasp but only hurt her wrist. She slapped him hard across the face with a yell and he caught her other wrist. They were kneeling face to face in the soft moss on the edge of the clearing. Neither knowing what to do with each other. 

"I think I win." he said finally, sounding defeated. 

"You're a monster" she rage-cried at him. She was trembling with rage. This close, he could smell her sweat from the exertion. He could smell something else coming from her as well, this time he felt more than a throb in his loins, he was becoming erect. 

"What, do you want, from me?" he asked. 

She didn't answer. She looked up into his almond eyes and saw no malice there. He was at a loss. So was she. He loosed one hand and she hit him again, quick as instinct, and he grabbed her again and drew her to his chest, trapping her in his arms. The front of her body, exposed as it was, was pressed against his chest. They were skin to skin. She could smell him and that was affecting her rage. Changing it to something else. An ache. A longing. She shifted slightly and her nipple brushed against him. Stiffening. 

Kylo Ren was in an uncomfortable position where he could just bend her to his will and take her by force, but it was not his way. Rey was feeling the rush of blood in her veins and a swelling and pulsing in her own body but could not give in to her enemy. Not without a fight, anyway. She wanted that fight and that feeling passed through their bond and made it to him. What came back from him was reluctance to hurt her. She leaned in and bit him. 

Kylo had big hands. He took both her wrists in one, freeing the other. He twisted her down until she lay on her back on the ground. When she started kicking up, he lay himself across her hips, holding her arms over her head, holding himself above her. 

"What do you want from me?" he asked again. 

"I want. I- I want...you to - to... " She had no words for it. 

"Yield" he told her. 

"No."

He felt a surge inside him but he let it pass through him and he let himself lay on top of her and put his face to the side of hers, his mouth close to her ear; he took a deep breath of her. He pressed himself against her so she could feel him hard against her hip. Her heartbeat was crazy. His hair fell across her face and she smelled his musk. He kissed her ear and he felt her sway beneath her. And her hips raised a bit to feel him against her. He kissed her cheek. She turned towards him and she kissed him back, on his lips. Then she bit him hard enough to pierce his lip and he tasted blood. He jerked up but she pushed forward to suck at his lip, tasting his blood for herself. 

He thought he had calmed her but she did not want calm. 

"Take me" she said, "If you can." There was so much blood in that request it nearly made him howl. Instead he looked around, found a tree root running over the ground near them. He unraveled one of her leather strips and bound her hands to it. 

She could have used the force to free herself, but it was like she forgotten all about that. She lay on her back, arms over her head, shirt open, hair unbound. Knees drawn up, teeth bared. He could just walk away, but she picked up that thought and it made her even angrier. What she wanted could not be given without pain. This was lust, a thing he had repressed in himself, a thing she was asking for now. He would oblige her. 

Kneeling beside her, he removed a glove and put his hand inside the fold of her torn shirt. He moved his fingers up and down her chest, finding a breast, finding a nipple and gave it a squeeze. She closed her eyes and gasped. He bent to kiss her between her breasts and she moved to give him one so he suckled on it, the whole time feeling her sway; he bit her and she shuddered. He moved his other hand down and pushed it into her breeches and she moved from side to side but he found her bush and pet it. Her legs were locked tight, so he pulled at the little hair and for a second, she almost spread her legs.

Then she brought a knee up and hit the side of his head and for a second he saw black stars dancing. The pain changed his heartbeat and he became more forceful. He pushed her breeches down to her knees, turned her over on her stomach and grabbed a handful of her ass, spreading her open. She moved to rest on her arms, tits rubbing into the dirt. She growled into the moss. He slid his black-leather-clad fingers up and down her slit, seeing them become covered in a wet sheen and suddenly pushed one in, quickly followed by another and reached far inside her, hitting her clit with his knuckles. She let out a "Ha!" and bucked against him. She welcomed the pain. It meant she had not given in. 

He couldn't stay constrained in his pants any longer. He took his fingers away from her and pushed his own breeches down, freeing himself. He was kneeling beside her and she turned her face towards him and saw him. He held himself with one hand, stroking slowly, like he was throttling himself to keep from exploding onto her. With his other hand, he put his fingers back on her cunt and stroked and caressed her, stretching her open, and she raised her ass to meet him, so that he could finger her some more, his thumb resting on her anus, sending her sensations she hadn't know were there. While he continued to move and twist his fingers in and around her, she kept looking at his cock only inches from her face and she knew she wanted to touch it. She wrestled one of her wrists out of bondage and reached for his cock and started stroking it so he let her. She was willing to give some pleasure back so he loosed her other hand and she pushed herself to settle her head in his lap. She stroked him in sync with his thrusting his fingers in and out of her and finally she just leaned in and took him in her mouth. She wanted to swallow him whole while he rubbed her cunt raw. She licked and sucked at him and he was completely struck by the intensity of his pleasure, stopping was he was doing until he felt her squeeze at his fingers. He removed them, and she looked at him. She gave him a good suck and pushed herself up, staying on all fours. When he could move again he made his way behind her. He grabbed his shaft and rubbed his cockhead up and down her cunt, up and down, sliding between her lips, coating himself in her juices, making her shudder but not pushing in. His thumb made little circles around her ream. She started to moan and gasp a lot, throb and jerk against him, but he continued to rub against her, waiting. 

"What - what are you waiting for ?"

"Say it."

"Yes" she cried, "Take me!"

He pushed himself inside her in one long sustained push. All the way to the bottom of her. She yelled at the excruciating pleasure of being split open by him and she pulsed around him so much he thought she'd come already. Almost, but not quite. He starting thrusting at her, hard, and she mewled and moaned with the pleasure and the pain of being so completely _taken_ by Kylo Ren. He humped her so for about a minute then stopped. He pulled out. She turned to look at him: "What are you doing? You're teasing me!"

"Yes I am. You tricked me into coming here, thinking only one of us would come out alive, and now you've got me fucking you like some animal." 

"What? You think I planned this?" 

"Didn't you ? "Hand-to-hand combat with Kylo Ren." What were you thinking ? Where you planning on killing me afterwards ?" 

"No I - I don't know, I just felt, I just feel..." She looked confused, shamed, frustrated. But she was still flushed with desire, and he was still hard with his. He knew what she felt. He felt it too.

"Get up," he said, "I'll give you what you want."

She got up and he pulled her pants the rest of the way off. He took his own off, so that he was completely naked before her. Then he kneeled right in front of her, and kissed her cunt. He took her hands and put them in his hair, all the while darting his tongue out to lap at her. And lap he did. 

There he was, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, kneeling before her, lapping at her cunt, sucking her clit, tonguing her depths. She bent her knees to spread for him and she pushed at his head and he followed her signal. She was victorious after all, even if the duel had taken an unexpected turn. After a few minutes her legs started to buckle and she let herself fall to the ground and he put fingers in her again, while he continued eating her greedily. He put his whole mouth over her and sucked and swallowed everything she had to give. When she came, it was with a violence that almost made her blind. Then he lay on his back and pulled her on top of him. "Finish me." he said. 

She was light-headed and her legs were shaky and when she straddled him she was unsure she would be able to do much. When she picked him up and rubbed him against her, she was so swollen already she had a feeling things would be a lot more intense than she had bargained for. Just taking him inside her was enough to make her want to cry. Not from pain. From...there was no word for it. He lay back and she could tell he was letting himself feel pleasure too; she was on top, but he was in charge. He nudged her and she began to move on him. Every thrust was agonizing ecstasy. His hands reached out and he caressed her body, her thighs, her stomach, her breasts, pinching her here and there, each pinch answered by an inner throb. She felt like she could fall off but he gave her ass a smack and it surprised her back into action. She leaned forward and kissed him and he took that sweet sweet kiss, but taming that raw power was sweeter. He pushed her back so that his cock was pushing forward into her and suddenly she realised what he was trying to find inside her. She did and he raised his hips so that she had even more of him to ride. She let herself take the pleasure that was hidden there and she came again. And again. And again. 

And then she was so limp he just pushed her onto her back and climbed into her, straddled a leg, grabbed her hips and humped her good and so hard, it felt like their bones were colliding and it hurt, until it was his turn to climax. Their connection made for a loopback feed of pleasure. He let out a series of grunts and she felt a torrent flood into her, and one last long spasm of orgasm took her. Then she passed out. 

When she woke, he had wrapped her in his cloak and gathered her things near her; he'd forgotten a dark leather glove. The sun was setting. He was gone. 


End file.
